


Crimson

by Goda



Series: Advent Ficlets 2014 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bloodplay, Bondage, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goda/pseuds/Goda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: The only thing Vincent finds scarier than Cloud with a sword is Cloud with a knife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VanityShion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanityShion/gifts).



> This is about as porny as this whole thing is going to get, though I've written other things and will likely write more porn in the future. Unlikely to expand on this one specifically; 7 isn't usually my favorite sandbox.

It was never fun to rouse himself after being rendered unconscious. Vincent wasn’t entirely sure how he ended up this way, so as he began to regain his senses, he kept his breathing steady and his eyes closed. There was someone in the room with him, he realized, but that level of stillness for so long could only mean one person.

A single red eye cracked open to check. Oh, yes, it was Cloud sitting there, watching him. He couldn’t help the intake of breath that signified his awareness of his situation; right as he noticed his state of partial dress and the restraints binding his wrists, he saw the knife in Cloud’s hands. Fear, anticipation, and arousal streamed through his body like magic, pounding alongside Chaos in his blood.

It was never a fear that Cloud would do something permanent to him; he couldn’t, not at this point in Vincent’s life. Still, there was the fear that this would be the time he couldn’t control himself and his love would end up hurt.

That never seemed to stop the blond, though. Without a word, he stalked forward to the bed where Vincent laid and rested the tip of his knife against the brunet’s bare sternum. For a long while, he stayed still as a statue, studying the man’s form as he no doubt laid out every cut and stroke of his blade. For his part, the older man did his best to not shudder in anticipation.

The pressure from the knife slowly increased until it was parting his skin, leaving a bleeding line behind. Cloud drew a line down the center of Vincent’s bare chest, bisecting his torso evenly. A small hiss of pleasure left Vincent’s mouth. The burst of sensation was a more satisfying release than anything he had ever felt in sex, the knife blade more intimate than any penetration.

The former SOLDIER lifted the knife to his lips and delicately licked away a single drop of crimson liquid. “I caught you,” he said softly, referring to their arrangement. If Cloud could overpower him, Vincent had given him permission to hurt him any way he wanted. The knife featured prominently. He made six shallow cuts on Vincent’s ribs, three on each side like stripes. “Are you ready?”

Ready. This much damaged skin and he hadn’t even started. Vincent held back a whimper but offered a tiny nod. As Cloud smiled, a look that would have most sane people running, Vincent simply fell a little more in love all over again.

“Good. I’m hoping you’ll scream this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr [here.](http://godaof221b.tumblr.com)


End file.
